Wakahisa Clan
Wakahisa Clan (Geisha Clan) The Wakahisa Clan, is a clan of Geishas. Female entertainers that reside and mostly do all of there work inside of District 2. Peace-full at heart like the Geisha before them, they are typically using there time to entertain people with there great skills of dance, and classical music. The Japanese Arts are mostly there forte. Unlike there competitors and rivals the Utsukushii Clan who uses prostitution and sex to deceive there enemies to submission until they are vulnerable enough to strike and kill them. They work as spies for different Yakzua's clans. And due to the high variety of Geisha groups and clans no one can be clearly sure which clan is a spy or not. Being so that they act as host to throw there targets off to gain the information they need. Though they do not believe in murder they will do what they must. And when a Yakuza clan calls upon them they will do what they must but they will not work for everyone. Mostly those who they know have a honest and pure nature will they then accept a mission. Though they are entertainers with dance, do not let it fool you. There combat skills with there fan dancing make them highly deadly for those that trained. So the ones high in rank in this clan would be unwise to fight them. These Geisha are both a pretty face and deadly enemies, with Amai Yoake as the head woman of this clan, they are also an assination/ spy group. Clan Perks *Owns 1/5 of D-2 with presences of Kamishichiken *Geishas, Geikos (gay-ko) Maikos (my-ko) are most called upon services for professional entertainment *A good flow of money comes from Geishas/Geikos/Maikos professional entertainment and from the retail stores *Special skill: Danger Intuition~ power to detect threats Clan Ranks/Positions Clanswoman~ Amai Yoake Aniki~ Noemie Rosseau Kamishichiken District ~Coming Soon~ Where Wakahisa is Today The clan from Ark One have surely come along way. Self independtent in their ways. Still sticking to their Ghost World, not interactiong with the outside world unless on business calls their hostessess skills. As for Isabel herself, through Ark Two she has seperated herself from her past self in Ark One. Taking the Clan into her own hands in the matters of business, financial, and the security when it comes down to hireing those into the Wakahisa Clan, paying those within the Clan, and protecting and keeping the Wakahisa Clan clean of tarnish. In every aspect, The Wakaisa is new and improved with the banding together of the Blood Divas, and the new flow of money from the retail stores. Keeping to the traditions of Geishas/Geikos and the Maikos being the sources of its life to keep it living. After the GMAF Tornament, even if she didn't win, people saw her as a figure to respect, that not only was she a Geisha, she was able to stand up and be in a group of men. (Don't lol because I got kidnapped...RL issues lolol) Through the progression of the Arks (Ark 2, 3, 4) The clan has remained nutural through most of the action regarding the other clans. With Isabel Nakayama making slow progression taking the clan into a good direction for its benifit and herself. With bettering herself, she also has dreams for the clan to not be closed off from the rest of the Distrcts and the people within the distrcits. With tentions always being high, the elderyly people who live within the walls of Kamishickiken have taken to walking rounds and making sure the girls get home safe to their desinated areas. Always keeping Isabel or the Takanaka twins informed if anything risen. With the joining of the Kagemaru clan and the Wakahisa clan, (meaning Kagemaru is now brother caln to Wakahisa, Wakahisa is sister clan to Kagemaru reference Yakuza History for more details about this.) Both clans seem to have a hopeful prosper future through the connections of Isabel Nakayama and Keyome Tasanagi. But Isabel always looking out for her girls in a motherly aspect. As the clan seems to grow, Isabel branches out into new business with starting up a new band (Coming Soon see Clan Achivments for more information) The incress of people interested in the arts visit the Lotus District to pick up marchindise and seek out other entertainment within the geisha community. *Arc 13~ In this arc, The Wakahisa clan moves from it roots of isolation to mingling with the outside world. These Geisha still keep within their cultural practices but however, can place a modern twist every now and again. They now indulge in the the areas of assassination, spying and drug trafficing. This clan is out now to make a name for itself and to show them that the are more than pretty faces but forces to be reckoned with. Busniess Chiatsue Lounge *Chiatsue Lounge is the main hub within Kamishichiken where the geishas, geikos and the maikos and girls in training gather to hang out, and in a time of Danger (Reference Ark 1: Episode 20, into Ark 2) The lounge has a built in underground basment like bunker, that when needed, it basically keeps those within Kamishichiken, safe and in one place. Aswell Chiatsue Lounge is the business office and home to Nakayama Isabel. As it was the first place estamblished within Kamishichiken. It is the only building modernized to fit the ever growing "outside world." Mainly the one big main business within Kamishichiken, it's the main income within the city. The loundge has undergone some changes within Ark 3. As its holding more of its Japanese tradition. Nakayama Kimono Retail Stores *Both within Kamishichiken and stores dotting places in District Two. These stores sell the kimonos that Amai now makes herself and sell. Some sell from the basic 50 dollars to the more expencive kimonos that run around 5,000 to 10,000 dollars depending on the detail and time put into the kimono. Including assessories. As this is her brand of work for the Nakayama Corp to cover up for her Yakuza Business within the Wakaisha Clan it is a rather sucessfull income. People flock from all parts of D-2 and elsewhere to buy her kimonos after the GMAF appearence. Her fan's really started to flock to the stores and buy the kimonos that they didn't have. Update~ *Upon hearing the demands of the people. Isabel opened up a Second-hand Kimono store. Which some within other Districts (If they were determind enough) could easily achive, with kimonos running easily running from 300 dollars to ones that run under 100 dollars. But Isabel still gives the best to her cliants and never lets them down with details, and style. With opening this door within District-2, it created a door for more money to come into the Clan and help it florish and continue to sustain itself after the huricane came and ruined most of District-Two and the geishas district. Wakahisa record industries * The Wakahisa clan currently owns a Record label and own the music sensation Kuài 快. And his currently big music label. Brining the clan over 800,000 dollars per month with a 30% cut for Kuai and his band as well. 'Joy luck tea house' *Upon Amai's arrival, She has brought up a tea house that is highly spoken of in all districts. Many have and still travel for her legendary tea, food and preservation of the japanese culture in its ancient days. She trains her geisha of the important arts an overall family enviroment. Ironically, her drug trafficking comes through; hidden. Large/Small buisness(es) They Own, and How Much They Make As a Clan *Chiatsue Lounge - 2,500 a month *5 selected Nakayama Kimono Retail Stores - 50,000 a month (Or more depending) *1 Nakayama Second Hand Kimono Retail Store - 2,000 a month (Give a take) *Joy Luck tea house- 52,000 a year *Spy/ Assassination- ~34,000 (Based on difficulty) 'Clan Achivments' 'Angel Wings ' How To Get Into Wakaahisa Clan Most people who start off within YMRP will select a clan, and if it is open then they can join up. But if your character started off as a normal jain doe off the street person. Then the way to get recruited within this clan would have to be hired within the clan by Amai herself. Or you (the person reading interested) in an IC (In character Role-Play session) must seek her out and request enterence into the Wakahisa Clan. PS: If normal jain doe off the street person wishes to join this clan, normally ranks will start off as a Maiko or as a house helper for an oka-san as it is keeping with the Geisha tradition and keeping to the realisum of that. Than go from there with Character Growth. Category:Yakuza Category:Clans Category:Wakahisa Category:Occupation